


Milk and Honey

by FPwoper



Series: Kinks galore (SPN Kink Bingo 2017) [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Kinky, Lactation Kink, There's no real tags happening here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Lisa didn’t know how they got together, but Dean probably had some kind of influence on that. Ben likes Benny (it probably has something to do with the fact that their names are so similar), and Lisa likes him too. So no problem there. It’s just that Lisa sometimes thinks that Benny has some… weird kinks. Some stuff that might even gross her out.Square filled for spnkinkbingo: Lactation kink





	Milk and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Lactation kink is a little close to child!play which I… don’t actually like that much? It’s not a squick but more of something I’d say ‘orange’ to. Still, I’m glad I wrote this. First time writing hetero sex in a while - feels really strange.  
> Square filled for spnkinkbingo: Lactation kink
> 
> Written during 1k1h's hosted by [weekendwritingmarathon](https://weekendwritingmarathon.tumblr.com)

 

 

Milk and honey

 

Lisa didn’t know how they got together, but Dean probably had some kind of influence on that. Ben likes Benny (it probably has something to do with the fact that their names are so similar), and Lisa likes him too. So no problem there. It’s just that Lisa sometimes thinks that Benny has some… _weird_ kinks. Some stuff that might even gross her out.

 

They sat down to talk about that a few weeks ago since it was _biting_ that put her off that week (it reminded her of her ex and that was not a happy thought), and they actually _discussed_ things. Turned out that that were a lot of things that grossed her out, but also many that she actually liked or wanted to try.

 

After her pregnancy and Ben being born, she’d nursed him like any good mother would, but her breasts hadn’t ever gotten the message to stop producing milk. She’d taking to using an electric breast pump so she could provide for mothers who had difficulty producing, but five years later, she was still doing that. Benny… Benny _liked_ that. It’s what he confessed during their two-hour discussion on kinks, and Lisa had agreed to trying out something with that.

 

So here they are. Lisa had thrown on old sheets on the bed for the occasion – if she leaked too much, she’d just throw the sheets out instead of having to replace and wash any of her newer sets. They’d agreed beforehand that they wouldn’t be doing anything different from what they normally did – just Lisa not using the mechanical breast pump for the day.

 

Lisa lies down on the sheets and slowly starts undressing. Dean has agreed to take Ben for the day, so she knows that she’ll be alone until Benny gets home in a few minutes. Getting naked and already getting herself excited should be okay. When her panties and bra are gone, too, she wiggles up the bed to get herself comfortable.

 

When Lisa feels like she can stay where she is for more than an hour, she starts teasing herself. She doesn’t want to overdo it, and she definitely doesn’t want to stimulate her breast area too much, but she does start to play with her pussy.

 

Benny comes in when she’s just started to push a finger into herself, and she only notices him because of his loud gasp. He’s quick to divest himself of his clothes and before she’s even managed to withdraw her finger, Benny’s on top of her, kissing her passionately. His beard is scratchy but it’s exactly what she wants. He starts kneading her breasts and normally she’d be excited but now she’s feeling apprehensive and a little nervous. Benny’s kisses slow down when he notices her state of mind, and he moves his hands to her waist.

 

“Are you still okay to go?” he asks, drawling the words.

 

“Yes,” Lisa answers. “Just nervous.” She chuckles and Benny kisses her nose.

 

“We’ll be fine,” Benny says. “And if you aren’t, you tell me and we stop.”

 

Lisa nods and Benny nuzzles her neck before moving lower. He takes care not to tease her nipples too much before he latches on to her left nipple and sucks _hard_. Lisa gasps and her back arches involuntarily. She didn’t expect a strong reaction to having her boobs sucked – but not using the machine apparently made her nipples even more sensitive than usual. She moans when she feels the first drops of milk leak from her breasts.

 

Benny sucks them up with a whimper, and he doesn’t stop until she’s steadily leaking more and more fluid. Lisa is already on the brink of orgasm when Benny finally takes a break and kisses her. She tastes the milky fluid on his tongue and moves her hand down to cup Benny’s hard dick.

 

“Fuck me,” she says, rutting into Benny. “Please, Benny, fuck me. Please.”

 

“Fuck,” Benny swears, looking at Lisa’s breasts. They are leaking milk, and he leans down to lap up the fluid before kissing her again. “Yes, sweetheart, yes.”

 

He guides his dick to her pussy and pushes in quick. She’s wet, and the slide in is delicious. The both of them moan when they finally are locked together. Benny keeps drinking all her milk, and the combination of sensations gets Lisa to the brink again in a matter of seconds. Benny thrusts in quickly, close to the edge himself, and when Lisa comes, Benny follows immediately.

 

He rolls them around, making sure that Lisa is leaning on him instead of the other way around. Lisa’s breasts have given up the fight – Benny must have drunk more than she normally got out of herself with the breast pump – and they are sensitive to the touch, but Benny is careful around them.

 

“That was…” Lisa starts, searching for the right word.

 

“Intense?” Benny suggests, and Lisa nods. “But is it good intense or bad intense?”

 

“Definitely good intense,” Lisa says. “I can’t wait to do that again.”

 

Benny grins. “What about tonight, before bed? We might be able to get rid of the breast pump altogether if we continue doing this but do it regularly.”

 

“You mean if we start decreasing the amount of times I use it?”

 

“Yeah,” Benny says. “I’ll be a great stand-in, and it’ll get us both of… I don’t see too many problems here.”

 

“Just that it doesn’t work,” Lisa sighs. “I’ve tried it before, to get my boobs  to calm down, but it never worked.”

 

“Well…” Benny sighs. “I’m a human mouth instead of a clamping device. We could just try it.”

 

“Sure,” Lisa agrees. “I really enjoyed this. If this is the way to go, it best be with many orgasms.”

 

“Me too,” Benny says, and he kisses her softly. “I wouldn’t want it any other way, either.”

 

Lisa chuckles and wiggles closer to Benny. “I’m dead tired though, so no dinner yet.”

 

“No problem. We could nap and eat at Dean’s if you want to. He already asked us to join them for dinner. Apparently Ben doesn’t really eat that well if Dean’s close.”

 

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! Comments (concrit + thoughts) and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](https://fpwoper.tumblr.com/).


End file.
